Amongst the Falling Snow
by TheMrLucario
Summary: Nick always knew he would die sooner than later. He could never get anyone to believe the truth about Jack Savage, but at least his partner Judy would avenge his quiet death.


[A/N]: Hiya! This was the first story I wrote up when I first joined this wonderful community. It's very rough, full of cliche's plot holes, and unrealistic circumstances as you would expect from someone whose never really done any creative writing. But! If anything it can be an something you can get a laugh for how poorly written it is. I decided to not change how it was from the last time I edited it (which was many months ago), because I honestly believe it should be read this way. Have fun, laugh, cringe, cry, react however you want, I'm just happy to share this small piece with all of you. (P.S, it was inspired by the you know what picture, which I will get into after).

* * *

Amongst the Falling Snow

Nick's eyes were closed, shut tightly from the blinding light. His paws here tied behind his back. He could feel the sting of pain on his face from the wounds he had just received from Jack Savage, who was holding a pistol to Nick's head.

Different memories began sneaking their way back into of Nick's mind as he felt the cold steel upon his muzzle. They were many little innocent things: The last birthday spent with his family, before his father walked out on them. His first con with Finnick, where they managed to convince a group of lemmings that they were selling "organic" pawpsicles, just so that they could charge them the extra dollar. Meeting Judy Hopps. Meeting Judy… _Carrots_ … It pained him to think about Judy. His guilt stabbing his heart knowing that he's leaving her behind with this mess. _His_ mess.

"Well I must say Wilde, you put up quite the fight, considering that you're a _fox_." Jack said, breaking the silence that was lingering between the two of them.

Nick opened his eyes and looked into Jack's. They were cold and distant, and it made chills run down his spine. Nick could see more than a pair of piercing blue orbs, however. He saw the the blood thirsty, power hungry savage that was Jack.

"I knew… this would… happen…" Nick breathed, still out of breath from his quarrel with Jack.

"Ahh, so you did. Just as I imagined, but I can assure you Officer Wilde, Hopps is in good hands." He said plainly, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. "And I can personally promise you I will put her to _very_ good use once you're gone."

Nick went numb

"Heh, heh. Sly bunny"

Jack smiled, deciding to play along with the fox's stupid game one last time

" _Dead Fox"_

He pulls the trigger.

Nick's limp body hit the floor with a loud thud. Jack was very disappointed; he had hoped that Nick would have made quite the mess, but he'll just have to settle with a dead fox. As Jack exited the factory room, he couldn't help but to feel the slightest bit victorious. Nicholas had been quite a nuisance in the recent weeks, and was very close to revealing his true intentions to Chief Bogo as they got closer to the grand finale. But now that Wilde was taken care of there was no need worry. Wilde was simply a bug that needed to be squashed… shot in this case.

He entered a big, empty, and assembly room only lit by the light originating from the room Jack had just left.

 _How Ironic_ Jack thought to himself as he gazed into the darkness. _This is where I first met them both_

He hadn't even made it half way across the room until he heard someone else speak, a familiar voice.

"You know there's a special place in hell for animals like you Savage."

Jack was barely able to turn around before he heard the shots. It happened so fast. The bullets, the pain, the blood- it was all a blur to him. Jack now found himself cowering on the floor, blood flowing out of the two holes his unknown shooter had just made. He looked up, trying to figure out who it was. His shooter was still shrouded by the shadows, but as the dark figure stepped out of the shadows, he recognized a familiar pair of violet eyes.

"J-Judy?!" Jack managed to spit out, mouth full of blood and body cringing with pain.

Judy's eyes were distant and cold as she stared down at the injured hare, gun spewing smoke from the bullets it had just shot out

"J-Judy listen, it's gone to shit, the perpetrator is getting away, he… he killed Nick, Judy. Go… go stop him while you still have time, he's going after Bogo next, the warehousewearhouse was just a diversion to get me away from the rest of the- GAH!"

Jack cried out in pain, grabbing his knee where he had just been shot. His eyes met with Judy's, in a final attempt to convince her, but she remained unfazed.

"That's enough of your lies Savage." Judy said, still pointing the gun towards Jack

Jack laughed, realizing that he had lost. Judy spoke once more.

"I should have listened to Nick when he told me about you." She said.

"Judy, think of the beautiful life we would have had if you had just-"

Another shot, this time towards his shoulder. Jack screamed out in pain.

"There was never a "we" Jack." Judy cut him off, taking aim for the head.

"Heh, I'll see you in hell Hopps" Jack said, his voice lowering down to a whisper.

A fifth shot was fired

Tears began to roll down Judy's cheeks as she saw Jack Savage's body hit the floor, blood still decorating every inch of floor it could find. She gazed at the door to the room Jack had just left, knowing what awaited her. There was never a criminal mastermind threatening Zootopia. There was only one corrupt ZIA agent pulling the strings and watching his city cower in fear just as he wanted. And if Judy hadn't been so naïve, Jack would be behind bars, and Nick…

" _Nick…"_

The words rolled off her tongue tenderly. She found herself facing the door to the room, hand trembling as it approached the knob. With the last bit of courage inside of her, Judy grabbed the knob, and pushed.

The room was dimly lit, only one light flickering above Nick's lifeless body. She picks up her communicator and rings for clawhouser.

"Clawhouser, I've found and neutralized the suspect… There is one casualty… yes Burgueice alley in Tundratown."

She shuts off her radio, not wanting to hear a reply from her comrade.

She kneeled down and examined Nick. The bullet went straight through his muzzle and exited his cranium. Although she knew he was dead, there was no way she could even hope for the bullet to have missed his brain.

There was still a smile on Nick's face, the idiot at least went out with the same stupid grin. The same grin Judy wished she still had, but was now gone forever.

"Oh Nick" Judy whispered, as if not wanting him to wake him up. "I'm so sorry."

Judy sat on the floor, back to the wall, paws on her face. Tears began to crash upon her paws without relent, and she quietly sobbed in the darkest corner of the room waiting for the precinct to arrive at her location.

The snow began falling down harder in this distant corner of Tundratown, wrapping the area in yet another blanket of crystal dust.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

 **Closing Remarks**

This was inspired by the phenomenal piece of art AshenSol created that stirred up lots of reactions from the community. I personally was enticed by this idea of rival cops, but decided to take the easy route with the story development at the time. I feel as though now I have a greater appreciation for the little things, and the utmost respect for other writers who manage to write high quality stuff on a weekly basis. Whatever you make of this story, I just hope you enjoyed yourself!

Good Day!

ML


End file.
